First Love
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: "Beautiful aren't they" Everyone always said that Skye was Lucas' first love but little did they know that she wasn't, there was another who consumed Lucas' thoughts during his long nights alone in the jungle.The story of Lox's first night and their last.


So this is a pairing that I have been quietly shipping for a while now but I have finally gotten around to writing this. It feature Lox which is my new otp. I'm not sure if anyone else ships them but I ship them a lot. This fic is most likely going to be a twoshot. It's not meant to be taken to seriously. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Come and spread some Lox love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>Everyone always said that Skye was Lucas' first love but little did they know that she wasn't. Little did they know that there was another who consumed Lucas' thoughts during his long nights alone in the jungle. Lucas spent much of his time working on the equations but there was something missing, the box. The box was everything to Lucas. He wanted it, he needed it, he couldn't live without it.<p>

It nearly killed Lucas to know that his box was sitting in Terra Nova, kept from him, held captive in his father's paradise. Lucas spent many a night plotting ways to sneak into Terra Nova and retrieve his box yet he knew it wouldn't work. If he was caught and Taylor discovered what it was that Lucas wanted it would be disastrous. Taylor would hold onto it and do anything in his power to keep it from him and so Lucas waited, bidding his time until he could get what he desired so much. Finally after years of waiting Mira came through and delivered the box to Lucas.

"Give it to me," he said, eager to get his hands on what he had desired for so long.

Mira seemed to taunt him and drag the meeting out, commenting on his lack of manners and wasting time. He didn't have the time or the patience for this, all he wanted was to get his hands on the box. Then at last Mira stopped her time wasting and the box was finally in Lucas' possession.

It was exactly like Lucas had imagined yet it was better. The box felt light in his hands yet at the same time the tough exterior suggested that it could take a little rough handling. But Lucas would be gentle with it; he would take care of it, appreciate it, love it, and treat it the way that it deserved. He had waited too long for this to stuff it up.

Lucas ran his fingers along the grooves of the box, watching the way it seemed to quiver at his touch before coming alive, filling the air in front of him with dazzling equations. He watched in fascination as they danced before him, their existence the result of Lucas' touch.

"Beautiful aren't they," Lucas murmured to himself, unable to stop himself from voicing his feelings.

Suddenly Lucas remembered his audience and reluctantly shut the machine down, keeping the beauty of his love away from the prying eyes of Mira and Carter. He couldn't let them see the box when she was like this, laid bare before him in her most vulnerable state, equations mingling in the air, ready for his next command, waiting for his touch. They didn't need to see her like this, he would protect her modesty.

His face fell as the equations disappeared from in front of his face. He knew that there would be plenty of time later for him to marvel over the wonders of the box and explore the equations. He hid her back in the bag, away from Mira and Carter. Now that he had her he would keep her safe.

Lucas hastily left the clearing, eager to get back to somewhere more private where he could fully appreciate his new found love. He made it back to his shelter in record time. Now that he was alone he could properly explore the wonders of the box. He set her down on the table in front of him, letting his eyes wander over her, watching the metallic shine of the blues and purples fuse together. Soon he found the temptation to be too much and couldn't stop himself from reaching out and taking the box in his hands, admiring the way she shone in the moonlight.

Lucas closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath to prepare himself. He cradled the box close to him before running his fingers along the grooves for the second time. He felt the box quivering against his chest, reacting to his touch. He sat there breathing deeply, preparing himself for what was coming. He took the box in both hands, holding it up so he could see it. He slid his thumbs up to gently press the front of the box, allowing her the release which she so desperately craved. Even though he had witnessed this spectacle earlier he couldn't stop himself from staring in amazement. A small gasp escaped his lips as the calculations appeared before him. Lucas knew that it was his touch which had caused this, his fingers which had brought these equations to life. His eyes flicked back and forth as he watched the equations dance in front of his eyes. It was a truly beautiful sight. The light from the equations cast a faint glow over Lucas' face, adding to the glint in his eyes.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours that he sat there, mesmerised by the equations, Lucas didn't know, he was too swept up in the sight before him. Finally he managed to tear himself away from the vision of the equations in front of him, shutting the box down and attempting to get some rest. But sleep refused to claim him. The second his eyes closed his mind was instantly consumed with thoughts of her, the way she responded to his touch, the way the equations danced in front of him. His fingers ached to reach out and grab the box, to slide his fingers along her and bring her back to life. He knew that he would have plenty of time for that later. Yet still sleep evaded him.

In the end temptation won out. Lucas couldn't stop himself from reaching out to the box and pulling it across the bed towards him. He let her sit there for a moment as his eyes hungrily took in the sight of all of her. He knew by now that all it took was the touch of his fingers sliding along the grooves to set her off yet he still stared in wonder at the reaction he had caused. The remainder of the night was spent with Lucas watching the equations, memorising the sight of them, hoping to keep the memory of this night for the rest of his life.


End file.
